A New Life
by InuDstories
Summary: She had been adopted, and not by just anyone. Sessh and inuyasha! Her new life has only just started and when she thought all here problems where gone a hole bunch more replaced them. InuKag,SM
1. Chapter 1

**She ran into the ally, but only relizing the mistake. There was no way out. She quickly ducked as she noticed the man who had been chasing her from the store entered the the ally. "I know you'r in here girl, I only want some fun"  
Fresh fear washed through her.  
She wished inuyasha, her boyfriend, were here. He would her, he would know what to do. But he wasent. She relized then that she was in the middle of the ally and the man had started walking. She slid further into the shadows and grabbed a rock. Kagome threw the rock at the back of the ally.  
That the caught the mans attion and dashed toward the where the rock was thrown. She took advantage of the moment and ran out of the ally. The man was faster than she thought though and soon grabbed her wrist. Kagome screamed even though she knew no one would hear. Her pack she had slung on her shoulder fell to he ground when he had grabed her. Eairler she had decided to run away, again, to inu's and stay there. It was about 11 o' clock when she had left and now had no idea of the time now. It felt like forever though.  
Kagome had been tring to get her wrist away from the man, but only suceeded in making it hurt more. She was starting to panick more and tried to pull her wrist away again.  
"stop trying get away you wench!" The man hissed at her.  
Fear washed through her again. Kagome bit his arm. Hard. He howled out in pain and let go of her. Once again she ran, first picking up the pack. She could hear his curses as she ran. She was ahead of him. Somewhere in her mind she knew he would catch up with her and get what he had in mind.  
About 2 minuets of running she tripped and fell. 'Oh god what am i going to do?' she asked herself over and over again as she waited for the man. But he never came. She was to scared to look back. Thats when she heared someone grunt in pain followed by a thump of a body falling to the ground.she sat the oppisit direction for a few a few seconds before turning slowly around. She was shocked to see the man laying on the ground.  
Then relived to find him no longer after her. She looked over to the person responible for beating the man. Kagome reconized him.  
"Inuyasha!"she gasped. She stood up and ran to him. Flying into his arms. He eaisly caught her and held her tight in an embrace.  
"Kags I told you that I would never let anything happen to you while i'm here. Why where you out here in the first place?" She shook her head saying not right now. Kagome knew that even that he had said that all softly he was royaly pissed. He accepted it and kissed her deeply. They broke away a minuet later and he picked her up bridel style and started walking toward his house. She fell asleep in his arms.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome slightly woke up and felt around for him, but was only granted the coldness of empty sheets. Scared of being alone she panicked and bolted up. About to scream inuyashas name until someons hand coverd her mouth.  
That did not help her nerves til she relized that it was inuyashas hand folowed by him saying "Hush kags your not alone." his voice calmed her greatly. Silently she went to him crying putting her head on his shoulder from rembering the nights events.  
She cried while he held her murming comferting words to calm her. Kagome slightly woke up and felt around for him, but was only granted the coldness of empty sheets. Scared of being alone she panicked and bolted up. About to scream inuyashas name until someons hand coverd her mouth.  
That did not help her nerves til she relized that it was inuyashas hand folowed by him saying "Hush kags your not alone." his voice calmed her greatly. Silently she went to him crying putting her head on his shoulder from rembering the nights events.  
She cried while he held her murming comferting words to calm her. She later fell into a light sleep in his arms. Only to be waken up a few hours later by the sun light streaming through. Also in someones arms. Inuyashas arms, where she felt safe. She pushed herself up off his chest to look down on his innocent face. 'he looks so cute like this.' As if on cue his eyes openend and she stared into light golden-honey eyes. His silver hair tangled around him made him look hevanly. But his two doggy ears perched on the top of his head is what kagome thought addorble.  
Never breaking eye contact she started rubbing them. in return she got purring of pleasure from him. Even though he was dog-haynou. Thats when she relized that the bed was alot bigger. Inuyasha could sence the confusion off kagome and he would soon half to explain himself. She sat herself up to look across the room she had never seen before. 'Where am I?' she thought. She was on a king sized bed. 'Inu dosent have a king sized bed or enough money to buy one.' Looking around she took in the rest of the room. It had the latest stuff, tv, stero, computer, everthing. Kagome looked behind her and two doors she saw went to a balcony. ' ' 'This is not going to be easy' inuyasha thought. She didnt notice him shift in the sheets to sit up. Kagome turned toward him waiting. She opened her mouth to ask but he got up to quicky and went through a door sht thought was a the bathroom. She found she was right when the shower came on. Thats when she noticed she had on baby-blus silk pj's. Inuyasha had red silk sheet and comferter. She got up and sat in a black lether chair in a corner to wait for boyfriend.  
About five minuets later he silently walked out only to have his eyes shift to a royaly pissed off looking girlfriend. Somehow managing to not pounce on him in anger she asked "well? Can you please tell me where the hell am i?" Without screaming it at him. She could see the panic in his face, so she struggled to get ahold of herself before she hurt him.  
"Inu what is going on?" kagome asked starting to get impatient. He pulled out his desk chair and sat across from her but still at a safe distence. He cleard his throte and began. "Ok well you know how i told you that i didnt know my father, or at least not that well." She nodded. "Well i kinda lied to you." he said meekly. Expecting her to yell at him for lying like always. He was shocked by the silence he got, but took it as a go ahead. Still not looking at her he contuined, "I knew him well but he had divorced my mother so i had her last name and lived with her and went to school over there. My fater owned HHO (haynou help orginization) and recently died along with my mother. My brother took over the company for my father and before you ask why you dont know him is because he lived with my dad. He left alot of money to me and this house"  
When he finshed he looked at her. She had shock confusion and a you'll-get-it-later written on her face. "how long inuyasha?" Kagome asked him. "What?" he asked knowing the question but not wanting to answer her. She stared at him. He sighed in defete, "about three months now. Again she managed to control her anger at him for lying.  
He looked up at kagome with a calm face, "but before you get mad at me (to late) I had a reason for it. You'll find out as soon as you get dressed." Kagome was suprised but nodded anyway. "Good now your cloths are in that drawer-"inuyasha pointed to a dresser drawer "when your done come down stairs i'll show you around." She nodded again and headed to do as he instructed. "and kagome its a suprise." She turnd to him-only he was gone.  
She got the clothes out of the drawer from the last time she had run away and went to the bathroom to change. 'What' she wondered 'is the suprises, he knows i love them.' she shrugged and contuined. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome finshed getting ready, she had showered and changed into black pants and a terquiose shirt that showed some belly, with black converces to top it off. She had her hair up in a ponytail and some eyeliner. All in twenty minuets.  
She raced down the arced stairs and landed in front her boyfriend. "That was quick Kags." He said after giving her a quick on the cheek. "You know how i love your suprises!" He nodded and grabbed her hand to start the tour.  
Inuyasha started on the first floor there was a kitchen that was spacey with everthing a house wife could ask for. There was a dining room with a long table fit for maybe twenty kagome thought. A den as well as a office. The living room is the room she liked best. It had a homey feeling kagome had always wanted since her family died. Sadness filled her but she pushed it away. Her eyes where drawn to a large portrit of, she immidelty, knew to be inuyasha dead mother. She passed away the year she and inu had met he had told her. The painting did make her look beautiful. Her raven hair went down to her thighs, her violet eyes shining and her smile enchanting, kagome could see why the demon fell in love.  
She tore her eyes away and contuined. There was about three more bedrooms on the first floor and six more on the second. Inus floor, the third, had six also including his. There was one room the one next to his was diffrent from the rest. This one was a cherry wood bed with a jade green canopy alon with th same color silk sheets and comferter. On the bed polls painted ivy made its way up. The door was in a corner so next to it was a cherry wood desk with a flat screen jade green comp. with a few notebooks and pens. Across from the bed hanging was a flat screen tv, about two away from it was a door. Across from the desk was a dresser with a huge mirror with ivy carved on it. It had everthing a girl needed on it. anothere door by it. Kagome saw the same double doors that inuyasha had only this one green curtins on then, this was next to the bed. On the other side was a dark green chair just for sitting in. Under the tv she saw a little intertanmint center with a stero and dvd player ect. The room was dark kagome noticed, and oddly remineded it of herself. The house had four stories and the last she never got to see because inu said it was time to meet his half brother, as he put it. It wasent with dislike but difference. They walked down to the second leval and stopped at wooden double doors. Ones she had not looked at. Inuyasha knocked quietly three time,followed by someone beckening them in. They walked in and stood in front of a large desk. "You are Kagome am i right?" she nodded.  
"I am Sesshromaroe, Inuyashas older brother."he stated. Kagome was polite in turn, "It's nice to meet you, um...sir, what may i call you in turn?" He sat down, "You may call me sessh of it pleases you"kagome nodded. He pointed to a chair and she sat. He started what she did not know the conversation that would change her life as she knew. 


	4. Chapter 4

He looked at inuyasha, saw him nod and took that as an answer. "Kagome I take that you'r boyfriend " she flushed "here told you that we have a suprise for you."Kagome nodded and looked at inuyasha still looked solem. She was starting too worry about what it could be. He had never been this calm before for everthing, therefor she didnt know how to take it. Good or bad?  
Though she wouldnt show it of course. Somehow inu knew about her unease and put one of his clawed hands over hers for comfert. It calmed her a great deal.  
She sat back and listened to what sesh had to say. "Well what we have planned you should, after I tell you of course, thank inuyasha. For it was his plan. You will have hard times and there will be rules to." He lightly touched a packet and her eyes shifted toward it. It wasent big exctally, but not small eairther. She eyed it suspicialy and had an idea that it had to do with the suprise.  
Inuyashas hand tightend and she processed what sesh had just said. It made no sence what so ever to her."Dont worry kagome its not bad i promise. Are you exiceted?" she nodded and smiled to him. "Good"he said and smiled back.  
Her attition went back to his brother who sat holding the packet she saw him touch eairlier."sir may Iask what exctily tha is?"she asked carefully. The last thing she needed was to get on someones bad side by asking wrong or rude questions.  
He answered "yes. Its your suprise actually." kagome looked suprised at what she heard from him. 'my suprise comes in a packet. Duh, this is inuyasha what was i thinking.' she laughed quitly enough so the man wouldnt hear. The last thing she needed was to have them think i dont think of them seriously.  
Kagome looked a little shocked but when he handed her the packet she took it non the less. With slim shaky fingers she held it in her hands not sure.  
Inuyasha squeezed her hand and let go giving her a ressuring smile telling her to go ahead and open it.'Stop being stuip kagome its only a packet how can it be that big.' She laughed at herself and opened is, scanning over all the papers.  
'Obivsouly a lot'. "No way!" she looked at inuyasha and he nodded as did sesh. She was happy and confused. How did this happen? 


	5. Chapter 5

She was adopted. But not buy just anyone. No. Sesh had! Well not adopted, he was more as a gardaien really. Just someone that takes care of her. She still stared at sesshomaru. "Are you serious. I mean this is real, no joke?" she asked, hopeing it to be true. 'i might have a real a family. Well kinda, but thats beside the point! And i'll be with inuyasha.' thinking this made her smile. "You'r happy i take it." inu asked, a bit of question in his voice. She laughed "a litte! That is so under-rated. I'm shocked and veary happy." He looked pleased with himself. "Im glad"  
He turned to sessh and mouthed a silent thank you. Sessh nodded. Kagome leaned over her chair and gave inuyasha a peck on the cheek, smiling after word at his light blush. You could even see a bit of amusement in sesshamrous eyes. It was gone as fat as it came though. 'how in the world does he do that' she wondered. Sessh sat down. "Kagome"-she looked at him-"Inu here will be taking you around here to show our little routien and how we do stuff in this house"  
He looked at her for any kind of remark that might come out her mouth but nothing came. 'she is diffrent.' he thought. "Ok now there is the matter of cloths. Ive seen wat you have and its-well i'll not go into that. The fact remains that you'll need new one. All expences on us and inuyasha NO exceptions. Or from you kagome." He said when she started to argue about the cloths. "Glad we got that set. Now kagome you'll be going to inuyashes school, is that clear"  
"Crystal" she replied. "Good now that we got that cleared we can move on. Kagome, do you any questions?" she looked down suddenly shy."um...yes" she didnt want to say it thinking it would sound foward and greedy. "What is it girl" Sessh asked. "Well you see...i dont exactly have any money and i wanted to know-" Sessh interupted her "Do not worry about sush thing for that has already been taken care of." "How?" she asked. He answered swiftly "Well by us of course. Only one thing, there is no credit cards. I despise those things." She didnt want to take there money. "Cant i just work somewhere or something for it. I dont to be taking your money."she questioned. "No" this time it was inuyasha. "and no arugements eaither." Kagome looked at him. "Fine. And i thank you- both of you for your help." She stood up and bowed to both brothers. Sessh turned toward inuyasha and dished out orders. "You need to take kagome to the garage and her show her her car, and i trust you agree Kagome." she nodded "Good, then inu take her to the mall and get her anything she pleases"  
Inuyasha stood up walked up to her and grabbed her hand."We take our leave now." inu bowed and they both walked through the huge doors. 


End file.
